Polyester resin systems (compositions) have long been used to make a variety of useful products. For example, these systems have been used to manufacture gel coats that find a variety of uses, e.g., in making sinks, countertops, shower stalls/tubs, spas, boat hulls, etc. Typically these compositions comprise an unsaturated polyester resin and a reactive diluent (typically a volatile organic monomer such as styrene). Unfortunately, during curing of the composition some of the volatile organic monomer or Hazardous Air Pollutants (HAPs) is lost into the atmosphere. Due to environmental concerns, legislation was passed which requires reduction in the amount of Hazardous Air Pollutants that may be released into the atmosphere.
One method of reducing such HAPs emission is replacement of the reactive diluent with a less volatile reactive diluent. However, this approach has led to slower curing times and/or incomplete curing at normal ambient temperatures. Another approach is the reduction in the amount of reactive diluent. This approach has led to increases in viscosity beyond useable values. If viscosity increase is compensated by use of a lower molecular weight polyester, then poor final gel coat properties have resulted. Another approach has been the use of a suppressant that reduces the loss of HAPs. Unfortunately, however, none of these approaches has proved fully satisfactory.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that what is needed in the art is an environmentally friendly polyester composition. Such systems and methods for preparing the same and using the same are disclosed and claimed herein.